


embrace

by instillared



Series: even smaller things [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: Their breaths even out and, together, they sleep.





	embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamshi/gifts).



> kara asked for haunted house or domestic fluff and it's not halloween anymore.

Soonyoung is woken up by a heavy thud followed by a curse or two, a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand telling him it is far too early to be awake on a Saturday. Or way too late to not still be asleep. He hones in on the door to his bedroom and waits patiently before hearing the faint beat of Wonwoo’s study music along with the hum of the air conditioning. After counting to three Soonyoung slides off his bed, wrapping his plush throw around his shoulders, and makes his way to the door. With eyes half-closed Soonyoung walks the two or three steps it takes to get to Wonwoo’s door right beside his and knocks. And waits.

The music stops and there’s movement on the other side and after around a minute the door finally opens, light flooding the hallway of the apartment. Wonwoo stands hunched over and asleep on his feet, a pencil perched neatly behind his ear. “How'd you know it was me?" Wonwoo says, embarrassed, and Soonyoung motions towards his own door. "Oh, right. Did I wake you?” he asks apologetically. Soonyoung shakes his head before shuffling forward and into Wonwoo’s body to wrap his plush throw covering arms around Wonwoo’s torso. Wonwoo freezes for a split-second before immediately returning the gesture and wrapping his own arms around Soonyoung.

They stand in the doorway to Wonwoo's bedroom for what feels like an eternity, Soonyoung only pulling away when he feels Wonwoo begin to sway. He lightly shoves Wonwoo back, guiding him towards the bathroom and flipping the light switch while they go. The room does not plunge into darkness thanks to a strand of soft lights along the windowsill and a lit candle on the table next to the bed. 

"Did you brush your teeth?" Wonwoo nods. "Okay. Bed," Soonyoung commands with no added weight behind it, no doubt a sign of his fatigue catching back up with him. Wonwoo, thankfully, obeys. While Wonwoo works on getting into pajamas Soonyoung takes it upon himself to tidy up just a little. He closes Wonwoo's law textbook with the highlighter holding a place along the spine and neatly arranges the pens and pencils in the holder. He also shuts Wonwoo's laptop after saving any progress on the assignment. After he's done, he turns to find half of Wonwoo hanging over the side of the bed, the other half laying back on a pillow nearly passed out. "Wonwoo, bed," he repeats, and Wonwoo shifts slightly enough to let Soonyoung move the rest of him onto the sheets. 

Soonyoung blows out the candle and the smell of smoke and lavender fills the air. The room is darker now, the strand of lights being the only source of illumination. The two coordinate themselves on the bed, Wonwoo pressing his back against the wall to allow Soonyoung to crowd against him. Wonwoo gently tucks his head over Soonyoung's shoulder and drapes an arm over Soonyoung's chest, pulling them tight together. 

Just when Soonyoung is drifting off to sleep, thinks Wonwoo is long gone he hears a quiet "thank you" from behind, lips brushing against his neck as Wonwoo whispers. 

Their breaths even out and, together, they sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> things have been not great on my end so i haven't focused too much on writing much of anything. appreciation to everyone who has been patient with me and understanding. the semester is almost over and then things will return to normal for a little bit! 
> 
> wonwoo is listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysHHsokWGtQ) when soonyoung knocks on the door, hence the title.


End file.
